The Stench of Love
by Yoshi 2.1
Summary: What happens when a certain green dinosaur ends up being colored like a skunk after crashing into some paint cans? Read to find out.


**The Stench of Love**

**Synopsis: A quiet night out turns into a crazy situation when Yoshi (my version) winds up getting covered in black and white paint, making him look like a skunk. This causes him to attract the attention of a female skunk named Fifi La Fume, who falls madly in love with him. But at the same time, another female skunk named Tabby also falls in love with Yoshi at first sight, much to his dismay.**

**Part 1**

It was a quiet and peaceful night in Acme Acres. The full moon was shining brightly in the nighttime sky, and a certain green reptile was out on another one of his nightly outings. Yoshi had grown used to going off on his own in the middle of the night, often leaving Smash City whenever he did so. And in this case, he decided on travelling to Acme Acres after hearing many things about it.

"Hmm, I gotta admit that this town seems pretty nice, especially at night. The cool air, the wonderful moon light, I got a hunch that nothing could go wrong.." said Yoshi while walking down the sidewalk through the city.

As he walked on, Yoshi went passing by a paint shop and was just about to reach a crosswalk. However, he failed to notice the banana peel that was lying near a garbage can next to the crosswalk.

"Like I said, nothing could go-"

Yoshi was cut off the moment he spotted a cat being chased by a dog on the other side of the street, which distracted him as he still didn't notice the banana peel in his path.

"Cats and dogs these days just can't seem to get alonngggggg-!"

Just as expected, Yoshi ended up slipping on the peel, causing him to stumble backwards towards the paint shop, where he wound up crashing into several cans of paint sitting outside near the shop window, getting himself covered in black paint, complete with a single white stripe running down his back from head to tail.

Elsewhere, in the Acme Acres Junkyard, a purple and white female skunk was currently sitting inside an old abandoned pink Cadillac, reading a novel about romance. Her name was Fifi La Fume, and the so-called pink Cadillac was in fact her home. She was a young bachelorette who's soul desire was to find true love. But alas, she had yet to achieve such a desire, primarily due to her foul odor which causes almost everyone to avoid her. But despite this, she did not lose hope, nor did she give up. She closed the book and set it down before looking out the window at the full moon.

"I know that my true love is out there, somewhere." she said to herself.

Meanwhile, Yoshi was walking clumsily down the sidewalk due to feeling dizzy from crashing into those paint cans.

"Note to self, next time I should watch where I'm going. What a world." Yoshi said woozily while remaining oblivious to his new colors.

While he was going along, he went walking by the entrance to the junkyard. It was at that exact moment that he got spotted by Fifi, who took notice of his black and white coloring. She smiled eagerly with red hearts in her eyes.

"Ooh la la!" she cooed with excitement.

"Mon petite Skunk-Hunk."

She squealed happily and jumped up and down before preparing to head off after the unsuspecting reptile.

"Do not worry mon dear, your true love is coming for you."

Later on, Yoshi was busy recuperating in the city park from his little accident. He sat underneath a tree, staring up at the starry sky.

"Ah, there's nothing better than a night like this, no sir. It's just me, the night time sky, and the full moon to go with it."

But suddenly he heard some giggling nearby and turned his head to see Fifi sitting on a bench near the fountain, watching him with a seductive look on her face.

"Bonjour." she greeted.

Yoshi reacts with glee at the sight of her, forming a big smile as he gains hearts in his eyes.

"Whoa baby, this night has just gotten better, yes sirree." he says before rushing up to her, where she takes him in her arms and snuggles him tightly, nuzzling his cheek affectionately.

"At last I have found you, Mon Cheri." she cooed before smothering him with kisses.

"The feeling of being in the arms of a lovely girl makes my heart beat with-"

But he stopped himself upon smelling a putrid odor. To his shock and terror, he realized it was coming from Fifi. The very second he noticed the white stripe on her back and tail, his eyes became wide. Realizing his mistake, he tries to pull away from her, only for Fifi to maintain her hold upon him, refusing to let him go.

"Such a shy boy, no?" she teased.

"Shy, not really. Nervous, absolutely."

Finally after some frequent struggling, he manages to slip out of her grasp and go dashing off. Fifi giggles again as she watches him flee.

"Oh ho, my precious beau wants to play a game of, how you say, tag." she commented.

Yoshi came to a stop in front of an alley, breathing heavily after having just escaped from Fifi La Fume.

"Oh my gosh, that was close. I don't know why a skunk would suddenly show interest in me, but it's just plain creepy."

But just before he could do anything else, he felt something wrap around him and pull him into the alley, where he found himself in the arms what appeared to be another female skunk, whom had the natural black and white fur as opposed to Fifi's purple and white color, but unlike Fifi, whom was french, this one was american. This skunk went by the name of Tabby, and as of tonight, she too was looking for love, and apparently it appeared that Yoshi was the target of her new found affections.

"Well well, hello there." she greeted with affection.

"Oh no!" he said with alarm before attempting to escape, only to be dipped down and snuggled tightly by the love struck skunk.

"Oh yes darling. It's been so long since I've searched for love, but now that I have you, my search is over." she cooed.

Yoshi wasted no time in trying to get loose from Tabby's arms as she began to smother his face with kisses. Her horrible scent was making him more and more uncomfortable the longer he inhaled it.

"What's the matter sweetie, am I too much for you?" Tabby teased.

"I beg to differ."

Yoshi ultimately pushed himself out of her grasp and went running away.

"Ooh I just love it when a boy plays hard to get." she said with a giggle before going off after him.

Yoshi dashed all throughout the town, trying to get as far away from Tabby as possible. After getting far enough away, he stopped at a nearby street corner to catch his breath.

"This night is not exactly turning out the way I thought it would."

"A beautiful night for love, no?" asked a familiar voice from behind him.

Yoshi turned his head around to see Fifi standing behind him with a smile on her face. Yoshi attempted to run away, only for Fifi to snag him with her tail, wrapping it around both herself and Yoshi.

"Oh my little beau. I can feel your heart pounding with love for me." she said lovingly.

Fifi continued with where she left off by smothering him with loving kisses. Despite his best efforts, he found himself unable to get loose no matter how much he struggled. Fifi even went so far as to plant a big, passionate kiss straight on his lips.

Once again like before, Yoshi manages to break loose from her grip and take off running.

"Boys are such flirts." she quipped.

Yoshi suddenly zooms back and looks her in the eye.

"Believe me miss, what I'm doing right now is far from flirting."

He then takes off again. He runs through a two way alley, heading over a crosswalk and taking a left at the corner before running down the sidewalk.

But unfortunately, he wound up running directly into Tabby, who quickly captured him.

"Hello again darling, did you miss me?" she greeted.

"Well now I wouldn't say that."

"But your heart thinks otherwise, sweetie."

Yoshi didn't have a chance to reason with her as Tabby started to snuggle and smother him with love, followed by some more kisses. To some degree, Yoshi pushes her off and tries to run again, but gets grasped around the neck as Tabby continues to kiss him relentlessly. For some reason, he didn't seem to be getting anywhere as Tabby was somehow halting his movement with her surprisingly strong grip.

"The more you resist, the more it makes me adore you." she teased.

Finally after some difficulty, Yoshi was able to slide out like a slippery fish, causing Tabby to fall on the pavement. But this did nothing to dissuade her interest as she smiled to herself.

"I just love that man."

Yoshi was now running as fast as he could. He came back to the park he was in earlier and sat on the edge of the fountain as he tried to recuperate.

"I just don't understand what's going on here. What is it that's making those two skunks chase after me, it just seems unusual"

But while he was distracted, he failed to take notice of the fact that a certain someone emerged from behind him in the fountain.

"I wonder how I can get out of this problem."

"With a little bit of love, mon cheri." said Fifi who appeared over his shoulder.

Yoshi's face: (O.O)

"Yipes." he squeaked.

This time he was able to zip away before she could grab him.

"I believe he has a fear of commitment." she commented.

Yoshi rushed into an alley and jumped inside an empty dumpster, closing the lid soon after.

"Woo, she almost had me. At least I won't be found here."

"Oh sweetie pie." said a voice.

But he was far from relieved when he soon got pulled into Tabby's embrace once again.

"Come now honey, there's no need to be afraid of me. I only wish to love you." cooed Tabby.

"Please ma'am, this is a rather awkward time."

"Oh don't fret, I'll be your precious skunkette."

" This is something I might regret, but I'm not looking for a skunkette."

Rather than struggling like usual, Yoshi came up with an alternative plan. He started to tickle at her sides, causing her to begin laughing. His plan was revealed to be working as her grip began to loosen, which gave him the opportunity leap out of the dumpster and make his escape.

"And the chase goes on, hehehe."

To Be Continued

* * *

**This idea was in my head for a long time. Anyway, this is just a Super Smash Brothers/Tiny Toon Adventures crossover that I came up. I'm sorry that I couldn't make Fifi speak french very well. I'm not too good with it.**

**And just so you know, Tabby Skunk is an OC I came up with while making this story. I have plans to make a series of shorts which center around her, but not at the moment right now since I'm still working on Yoshi: Mobius Prime.**

**Anyway, tune in for Part 2 next time. Later folks.**

**Yoshi belongs to Nintendo.**

**Fifi La Fume belongs to Warner Bros.**


End file.
